


Where Roses Bloom

by bookchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mrs. Pollifax - Dorothy Gilman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Unbeta'd, after the war, personal writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: Mrs. Pollifax grew up with magic and dreamed of being an Auror when she was a little girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for Yuletide after not writing for the last year or so and need to brush up on my writing skills. I've challenged myself to write something 3 days a week. I'm not letting myself fact check it or research because if I do that I won't write anything, so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes you are going to find while reading this.

When Mrs. Pollifax had been a young girl in England playing with her father's wand she had dreamed of becoming an Auror and defending the world from bad guys or working in the department of mysteries and stopping back guys, but as she grew older she was told that that wasn't something she could do, and by the time she got to Hogwarts she believed it. At her sorting the hat hemmed and hawed while she dreamed up various creative ways to update the hat. Emily was very fond of one particular design with fetching red roses. While she was coming up with these designs the Hat tried to convince her to give Slytherin or Gryffindor a try, but she was firmly set on Hufflepuff as that's what her family had been for ages and she knew that they were the ones who actually got things done. After a few more tries and a few more gorgeous hat redesigns the Hat gave a sigh and called out "Hufflepuff" Emily headed over to her new table and family and quietly settled in. 

As time moved on Emily got married to a muggle, moved to America, and became Mrs. Pollifax. During this time she saw women become Aurors, reporters and more. She made sure that her Jane knew she could be whatever she wanted to be and that her Roger knew to how to believe in women and listen to them. 

During the first Voldemort war Mrs. Pollifax did what she could to help people who left England get settled safely and comfortable in America. After Voldemort came back for a second try Mrs Pollifax again did what she could to help, but she wasn't content with what she contributed to the war effort in her homeland. Time passed as it always did though and soon the war was over and Mrs. Pollifax had too much time on her hands again and not enough to do. She tried working on her herbology and raising magical plants, but that didn't excite her either. Then one day while reading her copy of the Quibbler, they always had the best stories, even if Jane would always go really mother? Jackalopes have been extinct for over 100 years, they can't have spotted one in Manhattan when she came and visited. This story wasn't about Jackalopes or magical plants. This story was about a Bulgarian woman who'd helped prevent Voldemort from gaining a foothold in Albania and was now becoming recognized as a wonderful painter. In the story she mentioned she had always wanted to draw, but didn't think she could make a career out of it, so she'd let her talent languish until a friend of her convinced her to give it a go and now look at her.

Mrs. Pollifax wistfully thought back to her childhood dreams of being an Auror and how much fun it had been to run around catching bad guys and how she wished she could have done more during the war effort to help out. The war was over now, but there were still stories everyday in the newspaper of the Aurors working to stop this or help that and they were always saying they needed more people. She could be one of those people! 

Knowing that this was going to take work, Mrs. Pollifax started her research. She looked at what the requirements were to join the Aurors and what they were to join the Dept of Mysteries. The more and more research she did, the more and more energy came back to her. Before long she had everything done and was ready to go. She knew where to go, what code to enter, and who to talk to. Harry Potter himself!


End file.
